Lost Memories Of Plum Blossoms Season Two
by Yuna Seitta
Summary: Hi hi! Finally im back to continue this story after years leaving it hanging. Kouyuu lost his memories after being chased down by assasins. Reishin planned on eliminating whoever hurt his son. Can Kouyuu remember who he is to everyone around him? Please keep update and review!
1. Kouyuu

**Lost Memories of Plum Blossom Season 2 **

**Chapter 9**

-Flashback-

"**Boy, from now on your name is Kouyuu. Li Kouyuu"**

**The boy looked up on him upon hearing the name.**

"**Now you are my son and I am your guardian"**

"**I will raise you. Forget what has happen to you before. Build new memories in the Kou Clan"**

"**Li…Kouyuu…" The boy repeated the name.**

-Continuation-

The sky has been dark and dull. Ever since Kouyuu went missing everything looked dull to Reishins' life. Reishin deep in thoughts as he stare outside as the rain falls down from the heavens. He let out a heavy sigh, Kurou who was about to enter the room his elder brother in stopped for a while when he heard the heavy sigh of his brother.

"Rei- Aniue…" Kurou looked at his brother, feeling hesitated to tell him the news he just received from the messenger Shuurei sent.

"What is it?" Reishin asked without looking at him. Clearly from the flat tone voice, Reishin still worried. The tea that's on the table hasn't been finished since this morning even the manjuu haven't been touched. He noticed his younger brother silent paused.

"I'm sure you're not going to stand there all day."

Kurou snapped from his thoughts. He cleared his throat. "I just received a message from Shuurei." Reishin finally looked at him but with sharp looks.

"They found Kouyuu…"

Reishin still waiting for another sentence comes from his younger brother.

"….He has lost his memories, Rei-Aniue. He can't remember anyone." Kurou looked at the floor, bringing his brother bad news is such a heavy task.

Reishin did not spoke a single reply, his grip on his fan tighten up, his lips formed into a thin line. Every thoughts rushing through his mind. Then he looked at the vase pieces that Kouyuu gave him on the table that he asked the maids to collected for him.

"Prepare the carriage; I will head to Sa Province after the rain stop." Reishin said as he stood up and move towards the door. Kurou nodded as he looked at his brother walked out of the room.

"Lady Shuurei, I received a message. Kou Reishin will arrive here in a few days." An officer reported to her in her office after hearing some messages. She went to the guest room where Kouyuu stayed in for the past 1 week. Ensei was standing outside the room while Eigetsu seems to be busy with changing Kouyuu bandages. His fever seems to lower down but the wounds was infected badly.

After talking to Ensei regarding the message, Shuurei entered the room and saw Seiran standing near the window while Girin and Eigetsu sitting next to Kouyuu bed. Kouyuu seems to bed deep asleep, his breathing still shallow but better than how he was when he first reached Sa Province.

"Lord Girin, someone will arrive here soon… to see Lord Kouyuu. To be exact, his adopted father, Lord Reishin." She said as she looked at Kouyuu worriedly.

Girin sighed. Kouyuu have not woke up for days. The best doctor is in Kiyou but to have Kouyuu travel back to Kiyou is dangerous. His condition does not allow any more travelling according to Eigetsu.

"You really should take some rest. You have been sitting here far too long. We will inform you if there is anything happen." Lady Shuurei said as she pulled Girin up from the chair, onwards to the exit.

Girin tried to refuse but Lady Shuurei is right. He does feel a little bit worned out. So much happens in just a week.

The next day, Lord Reishin arrived in Sa Province along with his personal doctor of the Kou Family. Shuurei and Seiran welcomed him at the Governor Manor.

"I believe Kouyuu still here?" Reishin asked Seiran. He nodded.

"I have brought my best doctor here so he can treat Kouyuu."

The 10 minutes' walk from the manor to the residence felt so long to Reishin. He grips his fan as tightly as possible. Knowing what he would have to face, his son. His only precious son, Kouyuu, to think that his son lost all of his memories, whoever did this to Kouyuu. He will never forgive them.

As Seiran opened the door quietly, Eigetsu, Ensei and Girin looked at the person who entered the room. Everyone gulped as Lord Reishin enters the room, his presence only manage to fill the room with so much anger yet it's hidden behind his eyes and calm tone. Three of them bowed in respect to the Senior Secretary of Civil Affair which is the head of Kou Clan.

Now Girin knows why Han Clan dislikes Kou Reishin and Kou Clan. His presence makes him almost shiver down the bone.

As he walked towards the bed, there lays his son, Kouyuu, breathing heavily, sweating as though waters just been poured on him, fighting the pain and fever, he looked at his son face then downwards the stomach. He looked at the bucket of water and pile of white clothing that's been tainted with red blood of Kouyuu. Seeing those makes Lord Reishin guts twisted.

The rest left the room only Shuurei, Girin, the doctor and Lord Reishin.

Lord Reishin emotions are beyond anyone can feel but seeing his son still alive makes him feel relived. He has forgotten completely about everyone in the room. His hand moved to Kouyuu face, gently he brush off Kouyuu bangs.

"This is why I told you not to go." Reishin said to Kouyuu, even though he knows his son is sleeping.

The affection Lord Reishin shows to his son is completely different from anyone else he treats. His facial looks changes from being firm to a loving father. They were amazed by his changes more over only Kouyuu was able to bring this wonderful side of well known devil Lord Kou Reishin.

After a while, Lord Reishin doctor is done with the bandages and the medicines to surpass Kouyuu fever. Shuurei and Eigetsu invited Lord Reishin for a cup of tea and some manjuus. He accepted it gratefully with a warm smile. Girin and Sirin on the other hand sat quietly as they looked as the now their brother adopted father.

"Thank you for taking care and watching over Kouyuu for me." Reishin thanked both of the young governors, both of them replied with a smile.

"Lord Kouyuu has always been our friend, a close dependable good friend of ours. Always there to help and guide us through our darkest time during the senshi period, we're truly grateful for it" Eigetsu replied.

"I am sorry to know that this happen to Lord Kouyuu. We're trying our best to find out what and why this happened but it took longer than expected"

"It is alright, you have done more than enough for us." He said.

They exchange a few opinions and words within the next 2 hours until the door to the room they were in were opened with Seiran out of breath.

"Lady Shuurei, Lord Kouyuu woke up and we weren't sure what is going on"

They all rushed to Kouyuu room, only to hear a familiar voice screaming and yelling.

There Lord Kouyuu at the corner of the room, looked panic as if he just saw a ghost. "DON'T COME NEAR ME, WHO ARE YOU!"

"What happened?" Lord Reishin asked as the rest start entering the room.

"We don't know. He woke up, we tried giving him some medicine, and all of a sudden he just went into panic and start yelling and screaming" General Ran explained.

General Ran who was out of ideas on what to do with the current Lord Kouyuu, who has lost his memories, all he could do was let out a sigh, blaming himself inside him.

"Please Kouyuu, calm down. It's us, your friends' and your father too." General Ran said trying to calm down Kouyuu.

Everything is confusing to Kouyuu now, he can't remember who he is, and who are they, where he is. All he remembers was someone trying to hurt him and he was trying and begging for help.

"No I don't remember any of you. I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! THAT'S NOT MY FATHER!" Kouyuu is confused. He's lost. He's scared. He just doesn't want to get hurt no more. His tears starts running down his cheeks as his hands tried to defend himself from whoever that was trying to hurt him.

"Kouyuu. CALM DOWN!" Lord Reishin finally said something, seeing his son became like this made his heart breaks.

Kouyuu focused on the man they called Lord Reishin.

"Please don't hurt me…" Kouyuu begged to him.

Reishin was speechless. His son begging not to get hurt from him…

General Ran had to make a tough choice, without saying anymore , he rushed onwards to Kouyuu and hand chop him behind his neck, enough to knock Kouyuu out. He quickly reached his falling best friend from hitting the floor.

"Please…don't …hurt…me…" Kouyuu begged faintly as tears drop down his cheeks. Everyone rotted to their spot seeing the friend, the person, the son, the brother is now gone…

Preview

Finally it's been years since I last updated this story. I'm amazed that my first one still up LOL. What will happen next? Will Kouyuu ever remember who he is? Why was he begging not to get hurt? What happened in the past? Will Reishin have the courage to support his only precious son through this?

P.S- I lost my old account(Yuna Issabella Seitta) logins since its been ages since i last came here to update. Please review and keep update! :)


	2. Father

**Lost Memories of Plum Blossoms **

**Chapter 10 **

**-Flashback-**

"No I don't remember any of you. I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! THAT'S NOT MY FATHER!" Kouyuu is confused. He's lost. He's scared. He just doesn't want to get hurt no more. His tears starts running down his cheeks as his hands tried to defend himself from whoever that was trying to hurt him.

"Kouyuu. CALM DOWN!" Lord Reishin finally said something, seeing his son became like this made his heart breaks.

Kouyuu focused on the man they called Lord Reishin. His looks and tone is enough to scare Kouyuu to death.

"Please don't hurt me…" Kouyuu begged to him.

**-Continuation-**

A few hours later things calmed down. Kouyuu was in deep asleep. His grip on the bed sheet was getting tighter as if he's having a nightmare. Everyone except Lord Reishin and Girin went outside to give them privacy to Kouyuu.

Reishin who is sitting still on the chair looking at his son, only heaven knows what is in his mind at the moment. Girin did not dare to say a word. In the minutes of silence passed, Girin noticed Lord Reishin only reveal his gentler side when no one is around more or less he has forgotten about Girin.

"What happened to you? Who made you like this…?" Reishin asked as he wiped off the sweats from Kouyuu forehead gently.

To think his son is scared of him. After all these years he never seen his son has so much fears in his silver orbs. Terrified because of him, what did Kouyuu went through during his disappearance. Then he realized someone was next to him. He turned and looked.

"I believe you were his brother? Will you kindly fill me with details of when, what and how you found him?" Reishin said as he moved towards the door. Girin nodded and followed too.

Leaving Kouyuu in capable hands of Eigetsu and his private doctor.

"Kouyuu was known as Han Hirin, the 2nd child in the Han clan, which I believed is an enemy to your clan. Kouyuu was dislike by our father due to his weak body when he was younger. He was often beat up by him. Years ago he went missing from the household but we were never expected he would be adopted by you, Lord Reishin"

Lord Reishin with his eyes shut and his hands still on his fan, he listened to the young man explanations. Now that he noticed, Kouyuu has the tendency not to reveal his back. He wondered if those were the reasons.

"I have been looking for him these whole years but failed. We finally found him in the woods but heavily injured. We brought him back to the Han main house but we hid him from our father, unfortunately he found out…" Girin looked down on his tea cup. He hates thinking about what his father did to Hirin.

When Girin paused, Lord Reishin looked at him. Enough to read what is going on in Girin mind.

"Please do continue."

"Yes, Lord Reishin." Girin took a deep breath then he continued."Hirin when we found him, he has already lost his memories; he could not remember me n Sirin neither him of being part of the Han Clan. The only two names he kept saying was Lord Reishins and General Ran, I believe you two have deep impact in him that he could not forget the name."Girin said, to think he is talking to the almighty leader of the Kou Clan, one of the most powerful clan in the country. He still cannot believe that his younger brother is Kou Clan heir. He's amazed how the world turned out to be.

"I see. However I am deeply grateful that you saved his life and chose to betray the clan over you brother. Must be a difficult decision for you to decide, Kou Clan is in gratitude with what you have done to protect my son." Lord Reishin said as he bowed a little as a sign of appreciation.

"No, My Lord, I should have done this long time ago before Hirin went missing. I was useless for not being able to protect my younger sibling from harm…this time I will not let it happen again." Girin said as sparks of flame in his eyes showing he is true to his word and will eliminate anyone who dares to hurt his siblings. Lord Reishin smiled at the young man determination.

Later at night where everyone has retreat to their quarters, Lord Reishin received one of his spies. Masamune, the name. Swift as the wind, dangerous as the blade.

"Good evening, Lord Reishin."

"What you got?" Reishin said without waiting anymore.

"Master Kouyuu is from Han Clan. He went missing from the household 16 years ago. Second son of the family and was badly treated by the father. Often not fed and being locked in the room. At the present moment, the Han clan found out Master Kouyuu is Kou Clan heir and the emperor advisor and they have sent out assassins to kill Master Kouyuu." Masamune finishes his report as he lowered his head, waiting for the next order from his master.

Lord Reishin remained silent in deep thoughts.

"If this happens 16 years ago then Kouyuu was not more than 6 years old that time or even younger."

Images if Kouyuu was being whipped, not fed and being locked in the room for days keep repeating in his mind. The insolent man has inflicted such deep memories into Kouyuu. This has made Kouyuu afraid of him, Lord Reishin the current father to Kouyuu. This cannot be forgiven.

"Keep me update with the Han clan movements. Make sure to ELIMINATE any assassin that comes near Sa Province. We will show them how the Kou Clan deals with this case."

"Understood." Masamune bowed and disappeared into the dark of the night.

Lord Reishin stares at the candle on the table; his grip on his fan is enough to break it.

In the morning, Lord Reishin is in Kouyuu room. His son seems to have woken up but had no recollection on what happened the day before, sadly Kouyuu does not respond to anyone. He just stares outside at the plum blossoms tree. His eyes were empty as if his soul was completely gone.

Eigetsu shook his head as a sign of no good news. Lord Reishin just let out a soft short sigh.

"Kouyuu." He said. Kouyuu did not respond.

"Its me your father." Such short sentence but all the emotions is in it. Desperate to find his son back.

Kouyuu turned his head to the person sitting in front of him. Such empty eyes, hardly any emotions in it, the Kouyuu he knows, always fill with eager to make lord Reishin proud.

"I…"

Preview

Will Kouyuu remember? Reishin is desperate to get his son memories back. Will Han clan stop their evil plan to kill Kouyuu? What will Kouyuu said on the next chapter? Please keep update with the story :D


End file.
